


Thanksgiving at the 12th

by kaitlia777



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanksgiving at the precinct</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving at the 12th

Normally, the bullpen of the 12th precinct homicide squad was abuzz with activity. Uniformed officers and detectives roamed the room, sometimes with files or coffee, other times leading cuffed individuals from interrogation to lock up. There was always noise, voice, phones, papers rustling.

But today was not a normal day. Today was Thanksgiving and the squad room was empty, save for three detectives. There were some uniforms milling around the building, but they were more than likely gathered in the small storage room where there not a TV.

"How did we get stuck with this shift?" Detective Javier Esposito asked, tipping back in his chair and lobbing a NERF football across the room.

Catching the projectile, Detective Kevin Ryan answered, "We work today, we get Christmas off."

"At least we got caught up on our paperwork," Detective Kate Beckett said, accepting the toss from Ryan. "Even if it sucks, at least it's been quiet for a holiday."

Both men immediately reached out and rapped on wood, hoping to ward of the curse of those words. They stared at Beckett until she did the same.

After a few more minutes of tossing the football around, the quite of the room was shattered by a loud voice, calling out, "Thanksgivings greetings!"

Rick Castle, their resident mystery writer/shadow, was entering the room, a huge, honest to God picnic basket in his arms. His daughter Alexis carried a similar burden, while his mother, Martha, held a large box. The final member of their party was a young woman, a few years Alexis's senior, who was also lugging a basket.

"We come bearing food!" Alexis told them, depositing her load on an empty desk.

Martha handed her box off to Ryan and shrugged out of her coat. "Some people felt bad celebrating while you people were stuck here, so here we are. Problem solved. Pass me the wine, Rina dear."

"Rina?" Beckett said, looking at the girl, then blinking. "From fashion week?"

The girl nodded. "Nice to see you again, Detective."

Out of the corner of her eye, Beckett saw Esposito and Ryan exchange glances and Castle level a stink eye at them. She didn't think he had to worry, as the girl did not look like a professional model and her actual age clearly made them feel kind of letchey. At the moment, she looked like the kid Castle saw her as.

In minutes, the force of nature that was the Castle's had laid out an impressive spread. Martha had her wine and Alexis had bottles of Sparking cider for those not looking to get tanked.

The food was good, everyone surprised that it was a result of Castle's labors. Kate found herself enjoying the meal and the sense of camaraderie. Beckett smiled across the desk at Castle, thinking the day hadn't turned out that badly after all.


End file.
